Daniel 10 Alien Army
Daniel 10 Alien Army is a new series. Summary A young teen by the name Daniel Deoxyribo who finds an advanced alien watch that samples the DNA of ten different aliens. The boy decides to use the watch for saving the universe and Earth from bounty hunters, criminals and alien nemesis' that want the watch for their on use. As he is pursuited by enemies he makes a team of allies to assist him. This is the dawn of Daniel 10! Characters Daniel Deoxyribo (Hero, Tech whiz, Brains of the team, and leader) Kris Manareece (Heroine, Karate Expert, Cheerleader, Likes shopping) Wally Dokio (Daniel's best friend, Hero, Athletic, great in Kendo) Terry Quake (Kris's best friend, Heroine, master cook, expert in minerals) Villains Yobite Phil the Mushroom Droids *The Punk Bots *Robros Hunter Rai Missy/Miss-I Rana Knights *King *Morty Aliens Magnetricity -A robotic alien who's a living magnet. His powers are magnetism and firing powerful high voltage electric blasts. He can hack into any piece of tech and manipulate it. Hot Dog -A dog like alien with the ability to control and produce fire, he can fire fireballs and create streams of fire that can melt almost any material. Whirlwing -An eagle alien who can fly at the speed of light and create a raging tornado with feather projectiles. His talons can grab almost anything. Hydrobster -A crustacean with super strong pincers that can slap and break any object. He can control and spew out water blasts and has a hard shell that protects him from most damage. Shape-Snaker -A skinny snake like alien who can stretch at long lengths and can shapeshift into any structure. He also can coil around enemies and suffocate them as well. Echidart -This hedgehog/echinda like alien can form into a ball and roll around like a wrecking ball. He also can fire spikes at high speeds as projectiles but most of the times his quills get stuck. Dreamare -A dream being who can enter others dreams and hypnotize them or make the sleep at will. He also can use dream beams, barriers, and weapons as weapons. Punchan -An alien who has such a great amount of super strength that can lift heavy ibjects like trees and use powerful kicks and punches as a destructive force. Brontororus -A dinosaur alien that can make his multicolored frill glow and fire a powerful aurora beam of light and can flash an aurora to blind enemies. X Man -A mysterious alien with incredible powers. He can bend and warp reality but only can do one action a time unless all three of the goes agree. Episodes Season 1 The Watch! A fifteen year old boy discovers a watch that allows him to transform into aliens during a science fair! The worst part is robots are looking to steals the watch! Secrets of the Watch Daniel is trying to learn more about the watch but while trying to train and giant robot is threatening to destroy Woodfield! Hunted A crazy huntsman is hunting Daniel and wants his head! Phil Goes to Super Slushie Phil, Yobite's lackey, is given a mission to travel to "Super Slushie" to see what makes it so super. Knighty, Knight Daniel and Wally investigate the Rana Knights who are said to be keeping a dragon in their possesion! Sweet Dreams Daniel is kidnapped and hypnotized Yobite in his newest form Dreamare, and it's up to Wally to save him before Yobite takes the Omnitrix for his own. Mrs. Miss-I Yobite's daughter Miss-I falls in love with Daniel as Magnetricity and creates a device to lock him as Magnetricity. Sit Down for a Spell Kris' grandmother visits her but something tells me its not for a family gathering. Kris also will learn about her alien heritage. Danger at the Date Daniel goes on a date but on his date, danger lurks in the shadows. Number Ten Daniel transforms into his latest transformation but is this form a risk to try to save a kidnapped prince. Season 2 Operation Robot Yobite pursues a new goal and starts creating a conspiracy on Earth. He starts by abducting Terry's older 18 year old brother. Busted Daniel's parents find out about his powers after watching him fight Yobite now he's grounded! Wicked Daniel and his friends meet a galactic police's kid who helps them with some kind of wicked activity going on! Electrician Kids The team encounter two aliens who are hunting down innocent aliens as they are Electrician kids. Double Trouble Daniel has been acting strangely and the team is worried. Will Daniel find the guy who is destroying Daniel's hero reputation? Stranded Daniel and, Yobite's droid Exatron, are stranded on a planet. Can they work together to survive the dangers of this world? The Criminal Within Wally has been committing crimes behind the team's back that has been getting him in trouble with the Electricians. Is Wally really a villain or is he a hero? Catnapped Volt runs away from Kris' house, and gets kidnapped by the Rana Knights for experimental purposes. The Cyborg Daniel's two childhood bullies get their hands own a piece of a robot and misuse it for evil! Fire & Ice Daniel, Kris, Wally and Terry all travel to an opposites planet, to settle an argument between to kinds. While Yobite is trying to look for large diamond deposits on this world. Captured When the others are mad at Daniel, the team has to rescue a girl from the clutches of Yobite. Powered Up After an argument with Daniel, Wally meets an alien who gives him new powers, but these new powers cause Wally to go rogue. Prom Nite During the annual prom, one of Daniel's aliens goes rogue and starts terrorizing the town. It's up to Kris, Terry and Wally to stop Daniel, even if that mean's missing the prom. Time is a Hero's Best Friend Yobite activates a doomsday meteor that destroys Earth but a time traveling scientist freezes time to give the team a second chance to try to save the Earth, again! Box Aliens Tiny strange aliens begin terrorizing Smithwood and stealing boxes, can Daniel and his team figure out why are the aliens stealing boxes? Video Games Daniel 10 Alien Army: The Video Game Gallery Daniel deoxyribo.jpg|Daniel Deoxyribo Kris copy.jpg|Kris Manareece WallyArt.png|Wally Dokio Lucy_Mann.png|Terry Quake Magnetricity (Daniel 10- Alien Army).jpeg|Magnetricity Hot dog.jpg|Hot Dog whirlwing new.jpg|Whirlwing Hydrobster.jpg|Hydrobster shape snaker copy.jpg|Shape-Snaker Brontororus.jpg|Brontororus Echidart2.jpg|Echidart Punchan.jpg|Punchan Dreamare.jpg|Dreamare X man.jpg|X Man Yobite.png|Yobite Rana Knight.jpg|Rana Knight (villain) Hunter rai.png|Hunter Rai (villain) Mrs. Miss-I.jpg|Miss-I Phil.jpg|Phil the Mushroom